tale of a Forsaken
by 000hiall1400
Summary: as the title suggests it s a tale of a Foraken in a unit he thought he would never be in and in a army he vowed to destroy


Ok I hope you enjoy this my first wow fanfic I hope you like it please R&R and I hope you enjoy it

**Prologue **

The fighting was everywhere screams of agony came from everywhere as guns boomed spells where launched and steel clashed with steel. "We will have to pull back" I said not really expecting the general to hear it but somehow he did them ears that could pick up everything often annoyed everyone in the platoon. "No we cant lose this battle this army has to reinforce Gillneas besides my army has never lost a battle"

"One it's not _your _army it's Stormwinds and soon there won't be an army left!"

"I refuse to lose to these Forsaken scum" he spat the word "look they are trying to flank us we will have to lead a cavalry charge" before I could stop him he was leading the charge "STOP!" I shouted over the roar of battle what the genius general did not see was several abominations guarding there soldiers (how can you miss even one abomination?) I spurd my horses on trying to catch up with him as much as I hated the general I wasn't going to let every other man and woman in that squad die as soon as I reached them I started slashing it wasn't the most well though out tactic but in these situations it was often best I road beside the general and let him have it. "Are you crazy how we have to pull a retreat there are abominations about to decimate us?"

"Abominations?"

"Yes!" I said exasperated with his utter stupidity "now we must pull a retreat" as I said these words marshal redpath road along side us "retreat? Sir please tell me your not listening to this swine" I glared at the marshal often wanting to lob his head off "I'm the general I listen to myself we will not retreat but if Varien is right about the abominations our cavalry will have to leave these death guards to our cannons"

"Hahaha do you really think Varian is the only one to see an _abomination_! You must be joking once again he has shown his complete incomp-" and that was it a hook came flying from nowhere and impaled him threw the stomach and dragged his limp body away into the battle "GO!" I screamed at the general "retreat! Retreat!" we all went to run and leave this whole nightmare behind us before an abomination knocked the generals horse to the ground flinging him off in the process the abomination approached him laughing (or at least what I think was a laugh) the general completely forgetting how to fight an abomination started flinging his great sword around I galloped towards him jumping of nightmare (my horse) and landing on the abominations shoulder thrusting my sword threw it's head rendering it useless I picked up the general and put him on his hoarse and sent him on his way. I mounted nightmare and just as I was about to gallop off a shot was fired hitting nightmare threw the head killing him instantly. I sore red. I had had nightmare from a foul and he was the best and fastest horse to ever breath. I launched into a flurry of strikes killing forsaken after forsaken in a blinded rage. Suddenly I felt a large punch in my stomach an abomination had smacked me off my feet. wounded ears ringing blinding pain everywhere I looked up at the sky knowing this would be my last chance with this life the abomination stood over me smiling he raised hiss foot I looked at the gray blob over me and wished I had done more with the life I was given then the foot came down and I sore black.

**Chapter 1 **

I felt a strong gush of wind and I could sense someone above me I heard the flapping of wings and felt the strange sense of death. The afterlife I thought to my self… a bit boring. I tried to move but my joints were to stiff then I heard a voice call to me and I regained movement "Varien! Rise, Varien! Welcome back to the realm of the living. With the blessing and power of the Dark Lady, I have freed you from deaths grip. You are no slave, Varien. You are free to follow whatever path you want if you choose to serve the Dark Lady you should speak to undertaker Mordo you will find him by the crypt behind me" I stared up to the dark spector looming over me at first I thought it was a servant of the Lich King until she said "The Dark Lady" the forsaken she's offering recruitment into the Forsaken. "I-I don't know I served in the Stormwind army but…"

"You were betrayed"

"Y-yes I remember, the general I-I must have revenge I just must"

"I understand go to Mordo he will help you hone the skills of the Forsaken and help you get your revenge"

"O-ok if Sylvanas has offered me a chance ill gladly take it thank you"

I got up and looked around at my surroundings the grass was green but looked dead zombies walked around arrows sticking out of there heads I sore other forsaken to some going mental and killing themselves some running into the woods screaming for help but others were walking around doing the forsaken business I guess I laughed to myself I never thought I would join the Forsaken. I sore a bald forsaken with a lamp lighting up the dark unforgiving dark. "Undertaker Mordo?"

"Yes and you must be… Varien well done for joining the Forsaken you made the right choice; now you must be looking for some work eh well there is something that needs to be done, a lot of new recruits are missing jaws I have plenty of them but I need some thread and fluid to keep it on. I think there is some down in the crypt could you fetch it for me." I was very offended at first my previous rank was captain I don't do that but I remembered I'm part of the forsaken now and I have lost my rank. "Ok undertaker in the crypt yes?"

"Yes yes of you go now oh and there's someone I want to go with you Darnell"

"Hello" I looked behind me and came face to face with the biggest forsaken I have ever seen "I'm Darnell your Varien right?"

"Yes that's me"

"Wow you took down so many forsaken _and_ an abomination before they took you down that's so cool."

"Thanks, what's your story" he looked down and his whole body language said this was a bad subject "well that's-that's not really impo-"

"Less talking more fetching my equipment" I could tell this was an impatient Forsaken so I thought we'd better go "well come on Darnell lets get that equipment"

"YEAH LET'S GO!"

Well that's it I hope you like it please R&R more reviews the faster I right :P


End file.
